fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 was a tournament from Flipline Studios and was hosted by Kingsley. Fans would make a customer, gave it an appropriate name, take a picture, and posted it on either the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Submissions ended on September 27, and the voting began on September 30. Hope was the winner of this competition. She was created by a Flipline Forum member called Colorinda. Although the contest is over and the winner was announced, the game is still available. External Links *Blog Announcement Rounds Bold = winner Tastyville Division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, September 30, 2013 - Thursday, October 3, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3041 *Ratchet (by Forum Member ruvi1) 1,607 vs Raphael (by Forum Member Molasses) 1,117 *'Amber' (by Forum Member PrudenceandUtahlover) 2,293 vs Annabell (by Facebook User MikeandKristen H.) 1,201 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 3, 2013 - Monday, October 7, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3067 *'Dice' (by Forum Member magicmusic) 3,423 vs Mike (by Facebook User Ellie K.) 1,122 *'Verona' (by Forum Member Phobeimos) 3,503 vs Jasmin (by Facebook User Joseph B.) 1,030 Division Finals Tastyville Division Finals: Monday, October 28, 2013 - Thursday, October 31, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3162 *'Dice' 2,174 vs Raphael 1,117 *Verona 1,587 vs Amber 1,742 Burgerburgh division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, October 7, 2013 - Thursday, October 10, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3082 *'Gabriel' (by Facebook User Sandra B.) 2,048 vs Scotty (by Facebook User Daisy Y.) 1,318 *Gloria (by Facebook User Floh U.) 1,242 vs Stefy (by Facebook User Stefyy T.) 2,133 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 10, 2013 - Monday, October 14, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3093 *'Michael' (by Facebook User Estarlin S.) 2,516 vs Alexander (by Facebook User Shaunathan A.) 1,551 *Thea (by Facebook User Theo M.) 1,753 vs Lillyanna (by Facebook User Jake G.) 2,331 Division Finals Burgerburgh Division Finals: Thursday, October 31, 2013 - Monday, November 4, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3197 *'Michael' 1,850 vs Gabriel 1,724 *'Lillyanna' 2,101 vs Stefy 1,512 Tacodale Division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, October 14, 2013 - Thursday, October 17, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3100 *'Donny' (by Facebook User Dia C.) 1,984 vs Marquis (by Facebook User Justine S.) 1,703 *'Hope' (by Forum Member Colorinda) 2,578 vs Lizzy (by Forum Member kidvet100) 1,096 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 17, 2013 - Monday, October 21, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3105 *'Gordon' (by Facebook User Carolien L.) 2,555 vs Vince (by Facebook User Mark N.) 1,471 *Alli (by Facebook User Allison P.) 1,374 vs Kya (by Facebook User Kya A.) 2,652 Division Finals Tacodale Division Finals: Monday, November 4, 2013 - Thursday, November 7, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3214 *Donny 1,085 vs Gordon 2,384 *Kya 758 vs Hope 2,742 Calypso Division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, October 21, 2013 - Thursday, October 24, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3137 *'Noah' (by Facebook User Ricardo M.) 1,604 vs Wilbert (by Facebook User Carey S.) 1,365 *'Emmy' (by Facebook User Missy G.) 1,912 vs Camilla (by Forum Member WafflesFana) 1,120 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 24, 2013 - Monday, October 28, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3152 *Steele (by Forum Member zmac95) 1,501 vs Ruben (by Forum Member daisken) 2,219 *'Keilly Anne' (by Facebook User Rianne E.) 1,950 vs Stacey (by Forum Member sleeds) 1,835 Division Finals Calypso Division Finals: Thursday, November 7, 2013 - Monday, November 11, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3233 *'Ruben' 3,259 vs Noah 1,568 *'Emmy' 2,885 vs Keilly Anne 2,013 Semi-finals Round 1: Monday, November 11, 2013 - Thursday, November 14, 2013http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3249 *'Dice' 3,619 vs Michael 1,405 *Lillyanna 1,955 vs Amber 3,295 Round 2: Thursday, November 14, 2013 - Monday, November 18, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3272 *'Gordon' 3,427 vs Ruben 1,886 *Emmy 2,116 vs''' Hope''' 3,267 Final Four Semi-Finals: Monday, November 18, 2013 - Thursday, November 21, 2013http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3287 *'Dice' (Tastyville Division M Winner) 2,826 vs Gordon (Tacodale Division M Winner) 1,811 *'Hope' (Tacodale Division F Winner) 2,883 vs Amber (Tastyville Division F Winner) 1,798 Grand Final Grand Finals: Thursday, November 21, 2013 - Monday, November 25, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3302 *Dice (by Forum Member magicmusic) 2,675 vs Hope (by Forum Member Colorinda) 4,396 The Winner *'Hope' Trivia *Matt confirmed that 95% of the entries used the curly hairstyle for the female customers. *The divisions are named after different cities in the Flipverse. Matches Tastyville_round1_a.jpg|Tastyville 1a: Ratchet VS Raphael Tastyville_round1_b.jpg|Tastyville 1b: Amber VS Annabell Tastyville_round2_a.jpg|Tastyville 2a: Dice VS Mike Tastyville_round2_b.jpg|Tastyville 2b: Verona VS Jasmin Burgerburgh round1 a.jpg|Burgerburgh 1a: Gabriel VS Scotty Burgerburgh round1 b.jpg|Burgerburgh 1b: Gloria VS Stefy Burgerburgh round2 a.jpg|Burgerburgh 2a: Michael VS Alexander Burgerburgh round2 b.jpg|Burgerburgh 2b: Thea VS Lillyanna Tacodale round1 a.jpg|Tacodale 1a: Donny VS Marquis Tacodale round1 b.jpg|Tacodale 1b: Hope VS Lizzy Tacodale round2 a.jpg|Tacodale 2a: Gordon VS Vince Tacodale round2 b.jpg|Tacodale 2b: Alli VS Kya Calypso round1 a.jpg|Calypso 1a: Noah VS Wilbert Calypso round1 b.jpg|Calypso 1b: Emmy VS Camilia Calypso round2 a.jpg|Calypso 2a: Steele VS Ruben Calypso round2 b.jpg|Calypso 2b: Keilly Anne VS Stacey Tastyville round3 a.jpg|Tastyville Finals: Dice VS Raphael Tastyville_round3_b.jpg|Tastyville Finals: Verona VS Amber Burgerburgh round3 a.jpg|Burgerburgh Finals: Michael VS Gabriel Burgerburgh round3 b.jpg|Burgerburgh Finals: Lillyanna VS Stefy Tacodale round3 a.jpg|Tacodale Finals: Donny VS Gordon Tacodale round3 b.jpg|Tacodale Finals: Kya VS Hope Calypso round4 a.jpg|Calypso Finals: Ruben VS Noah Calypso round4 b.jpg|Calypso Finals: Emmy VS Keilly Anne Semifinals round1 a1.jpg|Semifinals 1a: Dice VS Michael Semifinals round1 b.jpg|Semifinals 1b:Lillyana VS Amber Gvsr.png|Semifinals 2a: Gordon VS Ruben Emvshope.png|Semifinals 2b: Emmy VS Hope Semifinals round3 a.jpg|Finals: Dice VS Gordon Semifinals round3 b.jpg|Finals: Hope VS Amber Final round1 a.jpg|Grand Finals: Dice VS Hope Gallery Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Raphael.jpg|Raphael Annabelle.jpg|Annabelle Amber14.jpg|Amber Dice_Entry.jpg|Dice Mike.jpg|Mike veronacustomer.jpg|Verona Jasmin.jpg|Jasmin Gabriel2.jpg|Gabriel Scotty.jpg|Scotty Gloria.jpg|Gloria Stefy.jpg|Stefy Michael2.jpg|Michael Alexander.jpg|Alexander Thea.jpg|Thea Lillyanna.jpg|Lillyanna Donny.jpg|Donny Marquis.jpg|Marquis Hope.jpg|Hope Lizzy.jpg|Lizzy Gordon.jpg|Gordon Vince.jpg|Vince Alli.jpg|Alli Kya.jpg|Kya Noah.jpg|Noah Wilbert.jpg|Wilbert Emmy.jpg|Emmy camila.jpg|Camilla steele.jpg|Steele Ruben.jpg|Ruben Keilly_Anne.jpg|Keilly Anne stacey.jpg|Stacey class_pic.jpg|A group shot of all of the contestants results.jpg|The results of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013. Hope Wins! Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza